The Danger Zone
by HawaiianWriter
Summary: I suck at writing summaries!I'll type somthing better later! O.o -Just read
1. Default Chapter

Aloha! OK, this is my first Invader Zim fanfic so, please be nice! And, please don't just call the crap and expect me to get better! If I'm doing something wrong, I would really like it if you just tell me in a polite way! And I know this is an Invader Zim fanfic but, its mostly going to be about Dib! Mahalo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters. No dip. But, I do own everyone else! Wow...that sounds kind of creepy, huh?

_To Whom This May Concern, _

Hello, old friend. It's been so long. To long. Catching up would be nice but, I'm afraid I must get to my point. I am having a party, a formal get together, with a few other old friends I've left behind. I ask that you please dress formal and arrive no later than 8:30 on Friday, January 14th . The directions are printed on the back of this note. I hope to see you there. There's no need for a signature. You know who I am.

P.S: You must not show this letter to anyone else you know.

Eight of these letters were sent out to eight different people from all over the United States.

Dib Membrane

Noelani Aulii

Macie McKee

Coran White

Gretchen Miller

Ivi Carlton

Diego Gabriel

Adrian Kenny

Each one is so different, yet they are all the same. A Hawaiian, an African-American, a Latino...oh, and a murderer, a mistake, and an Irkan Invader. Where there is a murderer, there is a victim. Where there is a mistake, there is a correction. And where there is an Irkan Invader...there is something to destroy. This should be a very interesting party.

Dib held his trench coat together as he fought to climb the large hill with the cold snow pelting him. The letter said to dress formal but, this is as formal as he was going to get! A _nice_ trench coat with a _nice_ shirt under it. He finally got the to top and stopped. He grabbed the paper out of the pocket of his trench to check his directions. 'Just a few more blocks' Dib thought, 'Then I can meet this "old friend" ' The truth is, Dib didn't really know who hadsent the letter. Dib turned the corner. He glanced at the street to the left was he walked by. A bright green house stood abandon at the end of the street. Zim's house. Or what use to be his house. He sighed. Dib had gotten so close, so close to proving to the whole world that he wasn't crazy but, at the last minute, it slipped away. One minute Zims there and the next, hes long gone. As if he was never there to begin with. He searched the house, nothing. Zim was gone. Its been four years since then. 'But, I should be happy, shouldn't I? I won! He left! The world is safe!Right?So...why aren't I?' Dib was now in town. Cars whizzed past him, one almost hitting him but, he was to deep in thought to care or even notice. He walked a little longer until he came across a large building. It was boarded up in the windows and it looked like it was abandon. Dib double checked his letter. 'This is the place. I guess its time to meet my "old friend" ' He took a deep breath and walked in.

Dib opened the door and peeked in. Nothing but a long dark hall way. Dib opened the door all the way and stepped in. He started down the hall way towards the light. Dib opened the door hesitantly and walked in. Dib looked around, four other people were in the room. It looked pretty nice. Almost like a normal living room. Everyone looked up at him. Dib was relived to see that they were all just teenagers like he was. On one couch, there were two girls sitting. One was a blond girl, her short butter-milk colored hair was flipped out dramatically, was wearing a bright blue dress. The other girl was African-American, had her back to him. From what he could see, she had a huge lock of curly black hair the flowed down the back of her golden dress. The African-American girl turned around and gasped.

"Dib!"

"Macie? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got this..."

"Letter!" The blond girl finished. She giggled. "So did we. My name is Ivi, by the way! Dob, right?"

"Erm...its Dib"

Macie still looked shocked. Three years ago, Macie was captured by Zim and held captive for 24 hours all because, Macie just so happened to see Zim without his costume on. If it wasn't for Dib, she would still be there. But, Dib knew Zim was up to something and he rescued her. She thanked him then just ran off and they had never see each other since then.

"Oh, and this is Coran and Adrian!" Ivi said as she pointed to the two boys on the couch next to the girls.

"Hey" Coran, the red head, said. Adrian waved and said nothing.

"Come! Sit down!" Ivi said, followed by another giggle.

"So," Macie continued "Why do you guys think we're here? I don't even know who sent the letters!"

"Neither do I" Ivi said, nodding a no.

"I think its all a joke." Coran added

"I examined the hand print on the note, is doesn't match any of my friends!" Adrian said, adjusting his over-sized glasses. Dib could tell already that Adrian was the geek of the group. 'That was me a few years ago' Dib thought with a smirk. 'I was a geek before Zim left. Once he did, I sort of gave up on the whole "paranormal" thing, I guess I just grew out of it and I started to care about other things in my life.'

Just then, the doors swigged open. A tall, beautiful girl stepped in. "A little late," She said, glancing up at the clock in the room. "I hope that's ok with everyone." Dib starred in awe. So did Adrian and Coran. Macie rolled her eyes and Ivi smiled and greeted her with a big "Hello!" and more giggles.

"May I sit down?" The beautiful girl said to Dib with a wink.

"S-sure! G-g-g-go right a h-head!" Dib's face turned bright red. The purple hair girl sat down in Dib's seat. "Haven't I see you before?" She asked with a sly smile.

"N-no I don't think so."

The girl's smile disappeared.

"My name is Gretchen."

Next, came a shorter girl.She peeked in and then opened the door and stepped in.

"Aloha!Sorry, I'm a bit late! No biggie, eh?" She said. Everyone starred in awe at her but, not because she was hot or anything. It was because of what she was wearing! It was a bright red Muumuu with a white floral print. A large red flower pin was clipped in her hair on the left side. Her wavy black hair hung in the middle of her back. Her skin was dark tan and her eyes were almond shaped and slanted upward. He nose was almost the shape of a mushroom top. She was cute but, not hot.

Ivi giggled." You do know this is a formal party, not a costume party, right?"

The girl smiled and laughed a bit, too. She didn't get the joke.

"Duh, cuz!" Her voice was thick with Hawaiian accent. As she took off her shoes and placed them by the door. She walked over to the other guests like nothing was wrong and took a seat. "My names Noelani."

"Um, nice to meet you...Noelani." Gretchen said giving her feet a weird look. No one said anything else until Ivi decided to break the ice.

"So, where is everyone here from?"

"I live here." Dib said.

"Ditto" Coran said. Dib smiled at him.

"Ohio" Macie said.

"Washington D.C." Adrian said.

"California" Gretchen said

"The island of Kauai in Hawaii" Noelani spoke up.

The doors opened yet again and a tall tan boy stepped into the room. He tucked a few strands of his long chin-long brown hair behind his ear. It was the girls turn to be surprised. He too had tan skin but, his was more of a golden color and Noelani's was a darker, richer color. "Ho-la." he said. Ivi, who was usually the first to greet someone stayed right where she was and didn't say anything. She blushed a bit and bit her finger to keep from giggling. Macie smiled a bit and put her hand up to her cheek. Gretchen kept her confident smile and said "Hello." Noelani crossed her arms self-concisely . To everyone surprise, he stuck his hand out to Noelani, insisting on a hand shake and said "My name is Diego, whats yours?" Noelani grabbed his hand a shook it "N-Noelani" she said shyly. His hazel eyes met her brown ones. Noelani blushed feverishly and turned away.

Coran bent over and whispered to Dib. "That didn't take long!"

"Yeah!" The truth was, Dib already had a crush on someone him self. Gretchen.

"What kind of party is this?" Macie said, standing up. "Our host isn't even here!"

"You may take you seat, Macie. I'm here." A new voice said.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the voice. I dark figure walked up the hall way. (not the one everyone walked in from, a different one) The figure stepped into the room and revealed his face.

"ZIM!" Everyone screamed in unison except for Diego.

"Zim? Zim, who?" Diego asked but, everyone was in to much confusion to answer. Everyone exchanged looks of surprise and talked among themselves. Dib was the most confused. 'How do all these other people know Zim?' Zim smirked and took off his disguise. More mummers from the crowd of teens came. "Eeeehhhhhh..." Diego said, making a grossed out face.

"Hello, friends.So glad all of you could make it." he stopped to look at all the confused faces. He smiled. He had all of them right were he wanted them."I've been meaning to talk to you all. Please, take your seats. No need to stand."

Evey one did what he said and sat down. Ivi's expression had completely changed. She was no long shocked, she was...scared. The once so confident girl was now cowering if fear from Zim! This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Mahalo for reviewing! K, well funny story about Gretchen! Heh, I had no idea when I wrote this that she was an actually character on Invader Zim! I'm not kidding! Isn't that weird? So, when I found that out I was like "Great, I have to go back a re-type the whole thing" (oh, P.S: I'm not making this all up as I go! I had this story on a few other sites before this one. I wrote it about a year ago and never finished it so now, I'm going to attempt to!) but, then I thought about it a little bit and I decided to make Gretchen the Gretchen in the actually show! Lets just say she got an ex-tream makeover or something! I didn't really think anyone would notice but, since someone did, I'm going to re-type the story a little bit and see if I can some how fit it in. So, that's why I'm not just submitting chapter after chapter like crazy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Invader Zim characters but, I still own everyone else. Yeah, ok.

Macie looked confused._ Whats going on? Why is he here? How do all these other people know Zim? Dib and I are the only ones who know about him,...aren't we? _ Tons of questions were spinning round in her head. Macie was starting to feel a bit dizzy. She put her hand up to her forehead, it was burning hot. She closed her eyes._ This is not the right time to get sick. Was it because of Zim? I'm not that surprised! _In fact, she wasn't really surprised at all. She sort of had this strange feeling that this had something to do with Zim the minute she opened the letter. Its hard to explain, its almost like a little voice in the back of her head saying 'Go to the party, talk your parents into taking you there. Its important. Its from Zim'._ I still can't believe they let me. _Macie thought about her parents sitting in the room of they're hotel, most likely scared that I'm going to get kidnapped again or something. Actually, she knew her parents were freaking out. They had already called her six times since she left on her cell phone! Her parents don't really know about Zim. She told them that she got robbed by some guy and then, she couldn't find her way back to the hotel they were staying at that time. _I bet they..._

"Are you ok?" Dib asked.

Macie opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just look kind of...not good."

"Well, I'm ok. Really, I am!" The truth was, Macie wasn't feeling good at all. Its almost like I know some thing bad is about to happen. She looked around at everyone else. They all seemed to have a different expression on their faces. Diego and Dib looked confused. Diego a little more so than Dib. Ivi had her face buried in Coran's shoulder. Coran eyes darted back and forth between Ivi and the rest of us with an unsure face. Gretchen looked as confident as ever_. How can she be like that? _Macie wondered. Adrian still looked surprised. Noelani was another story. Macie brought her attention to the smallest (and probably youngest) member of the group. _WHOA! The Hawaiian is mad! _Macie thought. Noelani sat in a chair apart for the rest of us. She glared at Zim. Only, she didn't really look to threatening. Noelani is very childlike, she almost looks like an older Lilo (off of Lilo and Stitch) .She looked like a little girl who had just gotten her doll taken away from her. Zim seemed to be happy with our reactions. _What could he possibly want? I know why he would want me or Dib but, all these other people? What did they do to him? Or what did he do to them? _Macie looked at Zim expediently. _Ok, Zim. Just say what you need to say and leave! _Macie closed her eyes. She was starting to feel dizzy, again.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here." Zim said.

"Ya, think?" Coran yelled. Ivi now had her arms around him and her face buried between his shoulder and neck. _Wow, Ivi even knows how to be a flirt when shes scared!_ Coran didn't seem to be bothered by it anymore or at least not to much. If Macie didn't know any better, she would say there was a little spark between those two. But, Ivi seemed to just grab the first person who sat down next to her, its probably nothing personal.

"5 years ago I came to Earth on a special mission...to destroy it." Zim said as he started to walk back and forth. Macie noticed something different about him. He seamed...older. He was taller and just older looking in an Irken-ish sort of way._ Well, that makes three of us_. she thought. Zim looked older, Dib is a little less of a loser (um, no offense) and I'm not longer the little black girl running around with my hair up in two "puff balls" (like bumble bee's hair on Teen Titans) snooping around Zim's labs!

"Well...duh!" That was Coran again. Zim stopped and looked at him.

"Coran! Shut up! Now, what were you saying Zim?" Gretchen said, glaring at Coran and then suddenly smiling sweetly at Zim.

Zim continued. "But, I was stopped by the 7 of you!"

"Ummmm...theres 8 of us, Zim!" Adrian pointed out.

"Eh?" Zim raised his non-existent eyebrow. He counted us slighly to him self and the slapped his forehead, hard. "GIR!"

"Yeeeeessssss?" A little green dog crawled out from other the couch Coran, Ivi, and Diego were sitting on.

"Ahhhh!" Ivi screamed and grabbed Coran again. "Whats wrong with it? I-its GREEN!" she yelled and buried her face in Coren again who was not likening this one but apparently.

Gir skipped over to Zim, just has happy as can. Zim, who wasn't has happy, yanked him up by his two fake dog ears and started yelling at him. For a minute, I actually felt sorry for the poor thing. When Zim dropped him, he walked back looking really sad and then, suddenly he was happy again and skipped down the hall way that Zim came from.

"All these years," Dib laughed "and you still have that idiot robot for a sidekick!"

"Ah, well. One less human in the world-" Zim said shrugging.

"Ww-wait a minute! What do you mean! Your going to kill us?" Ivi shrieked. She jumped up. "That's it! I'm getting out of here! Now!" She ran to the doors we walked threw to get here. Suddenly, she had a weird feeling. _I can't explain it. It was that little voice again. _

"Ivi! Stop!" Macie yelled, jumping out of her chair and grabbing the back of Ivi's dress and pulling her down right before she opened the door. "Are you STUPID?" Macie yelled, "You doing exactly what Zim wants you to do! You have no idea what could be behind those doors!" Seriously, I don't even think that was me talking! It sort of just spilled out of my mouth!

"A way out, that's wha-"

"Macies right, you never know..." Adrian said, helping Ivi up. _Oh, I'm not here or anything! _Macie thought, standing up herself. _Ouch! I'm going to have a bruise there! _she rubbed her arm and took her seat. Ivi and Adrian did the same and Ivi quickly took Adrian's seat, since it was farther away from Zim. Coran seamed relived to have Ivi gone and he turned his attention to the much prettier Gretchen, who gave him a "_Don't even think about it_" look.

"Why are you here.I don't want to see you, EVER!" Noelani said, it a totally serious tone. It didn't even sound like a question! _Whoa! She really is mad! _The attention shifted from Ivi to Noelani and Zim.

"Calm down, Aulii you sister is fine!" Zim said, stepping back when Noelani stood up.

"How can I trust you? I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled. "I don't care what kind of tricks you have up your sleeves, I'm not falling for it!" She started towards the door._ Did she not hear a word we just said! _Macie's eyes widened as Noelani placed her hand on the door knob.

"What if I can bring your sister back?" Zim said, crossing him arms and smirking. Noelani stopped. She stood there for a few seconds, then looked over her shoulder. "How do I know you didn't kill her?"

"I promise, your sister is alive."

She sighed and slowly walked back to her seat. "I still don't trust you. And after what you did, I never will!"

"Ohana means family..." Coran whispered to the rest of us, (quoting Lilo and Stitch) laughing a bit.

"Hush! She could have hear you!" Adrian whispered back.

"Sorry"

I bet your wondering what Diego is doing all this time. Well, hes just sitting there, zoning out. I would give you details but, theres not much to say! Hes just sitting there, going along with it! _Just like I do during a boring math lesson. I wonder what hes thinking about..._

"Zim! If you have a point could you please just make it!" Dib said.

"Well, I can't invade the world with 7 er...8 people in my way."

"So, you are going to kill us!" Ivi shrieked.

"**I'm** not going to kill you. I never said anything about killing anyone, did I? You'll most likely end up killing your selfs!"

"How?" Adrian asked, looking skeptical.

Macie thought about commenting on how Zim "might" have killed who ever Noelani's sister is but, she decided to just let things play out. That seams to be what Diego is doing.

"Its kind of hard to avoid when theres a murder and an Irken, besides me, in this room at this very moment!"

Everyone gasped, even Gretchen!

"Yeah...thats right. Weather you all make it out alive is up to him or her..." Zim said, smiling evilly. "Not everyone here is who they appear to be. You never know what some people are hiding..."

Everyone sprinted to the door.

"Its locked!" Noelani yelled desperately trying to open the door.

"Well, no duh! Zim may be stupid but, not that dumb, stupid!" Gretchen snapped.

"Who are you calling stupid, me or Zim?" Noelani stopped trying the door and faced Gretchen. They fought and before Macie know it, everyone else was too! And I'm trapped in the middle of it! She couldn't really tell what was going where. Macie pushed her way threw the crowd until she made it back to the couches. _I feel so dizzy!_ Dib was sitting on the couch, too._ I guess we're the only ones who aren't in this. _Macie opened her mouth to say something but, then she noticed something else.

"Wheres Zim?" she yelled.

Everyone stopped. Every thing went quite. Too, quite. No one moved and then suddenly, the ground moved! There was a huge jerk and everyone was thrown to the floor. Everyone shook violently and there was a loud rumbling noise. Is this an Earthquake?

"Whats going on?" Ivi screamed from where ever she was on the floor. It was shaking so hard that Macie didn't even dare to look up from her spot between the two couches.

"I...don't know!" Diego yelled from some where else.

Then, it all stopped. She stayed put for a few minutes.

"Is everyone ok?" Dib asked.

"Y-yes..." a few people said.

"Macie?" Dib said, he placed on hand on Macie's shoulder and shook slightly.

"I-I think I'm ok." She said sitting up.

"Ummmmmm...guys!" Noelani said. Macie looked over at her and gasped. A whole wall had disappeared! And in its place was a huge picture window! Little Noelani looked like nothing but an ant compared to it! But, it wasn't the size or the fact that its even there that surprised me! It was what was behind it! Macie walked up and joined Noelani at the window.

"I...I can't believe this!" was all she could say.


End file.
